


Her blood

by MadamBlack91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBlack91/pseuds/MadamBlack91
Summary: He opened his eyes to watch the girl he wanted flayed open before him, squirm across the floor. But not because of him. Not in ecstasy. Not because of him. He couldn't watch her be touched by another without feeling nauseous. She was his. Not in reality, but in his own mind. Warning: blood, kinks, adult content only.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Her blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from. Please be warned that there is blood fetish mentioned in this one-shot and that I do not understand that premise myself. This was a dream that I had that came to life on paper when I woke.

Her screams filled the air around him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Fists clenched at his side. He could almost imagine her beneath him.

"We found it...PLEASE!"

He could imagine her pleading with him to end her torture beneath him. To stop slicing her skin or using his whip across her back. He could imagine sliding his fingers across the ribbons of her skin he had pulled from her. Covering his fingers in her blood. Bright red, beautiful blood. Using that blood to lubricate his fingers and slide those fingers across her aching , wet...

"PLEASE...we only met him today...PLEASE..."

There was a tick in his cheek and he could feel his mothers gaze on him. He opened his eyes to watch the girl he wanted flayed open before him, squirm across the floor. But not because of him. Not in ecstasy. Not because of him. He couldn't watch her be touched by another without feeling nauseous. She was his. Not in reality, but in his own mind. Here in his home, where he could stroke himself raw at the thought of her.

The blood that was pooling beneath her arm caught his attention and he gagged. Her blood wasn't to be wasted. It was precious. Like a gift. Something to be unwrapped and examined at leisure. Something freely given. He turned toward the fireplace and rested his cheek against the warm marble. Breathing in through his nose.

Out through his mouth  
In

Out

In

She screamed again and Draco almost came at the sound. He needed to get it together before someone noticed.

He felt his mothers hand on his arm.

"Draco, you must watch. Bella will see it as cowardous if you turn away," she hissed in his ear.

He turned back to face the torture. He could do this. Just awhile longer. Surely, she was almost done.

He fixed his trousers to hide the bulge and hissed when he grazed his cock at the same time that she screamed. It almost hurt. Sweet Salazar, he needed her to live through this so he could hear it over and over again. That little mouth of hers, screaming as he pulled her apart would make him a very happy man. He would never leave her. He would take care of her, make her smile, buy her anything she liked, save every house elf she wanted, build her the grandest library, if she would allow him to mutilate her. He swore it to Merlin, he would.

Potter and Weasel had got her out with the help of that house elf. Good. He may still have a chance at hearing her curse his existence again.

His parents and deranged Aunt had left the parlor to try and stop anyone from finding out they had failed. But Draco stood, wandless, looking at the puddle of her blood on the floor. Not alot of blood really. Just a enough to fill your hands if they were cupped together.

"Mipsy!" Draco yelled. There was a crack.

"Yes, young Master Draco?" came from behind Dracos left leg.

"This blood, could you put it in a vial or two?"

The house elf snapped its fingers and two vials appeared, floating next his floppy ears. He snapped again and some of the blood from the floor appeared inside of them.

"That will be all, Mipsy." Draco snapped.

The elf disappeared and Draco put the vials in his pocket. Crouching down near what was left of Granger's blood, he hesitantly slid two fingers through it. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and he growled deep in his chest. He brought the fingers to his nose and inhaled. The two fingers ended up in his mouth without him realizing what he was doing. He growled again. He slid his hand completely through her blood, trying to collect every drop.

He ran through the manor like a man crazed, blood on his hands. When he got to his rooms, he kicked open the doors, shutting them with his shoulders. Breathing heavily, he watched the blood on his hands glisten in the fire light of his hearth. He kicked off his shoes and struggled with his trousers, pinching the legs with his toes to get them to tug off. Once his trousers were around his thighs, he slide ond hand in the waist band of his shorts and grabbed his hard cock. The noise he made wasn't entirely human, more animalistic. Swallowing hard, he felt himself stiffen further in his hand, resembling more of a hard marble rather than soft flesh. He slowly pumped his dick with his blood soaked fist, biting the inside if his cheek to prolong his release. He could feel himself getting close. Could hear her screams still reverberating around his skull. He pictured her, on her hands and knees before him, bottom red with welts from his belt, the skin on her back broken from his whips, screaming that sinful broken noise he had heard from her not 20 minutes ago.

He slide his other bloody hand across his face and into his hair while he pumped his hand over himself. He was so close, he could taste her blood across his lips and he hardened further. His balls tightened and he spilled his seed across the floor. His knees gave out and he landed on his shins. Her blood mixed with his cum in his hands and he had never seen anything so beautiful. His hands touched the floor in front of him to hold him up, while he pulled in breath after breath. Panic crawled up his arms while he bent over, trying to keep air in his lungs. His heart beat erratically in the bone cage of his chest. He slumped to the floor, overcome with trepidation.

Draco lay on the floor and cried


End file.
